


A Jet in the yard

by Steena



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bittersweet Ending, Built in vibrator, Cheating, Crudeness, Deceit, Deception, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Mech/Human, Nitro has some really interesting parts, Oral Sex, Porn that grew feels, Prequel to TLK, REALLY Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Two-tiped tongue, Xenophilia, human used as cock sleeve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Why did Nitro Zeus tell Enrique to "say hello to your wife for me"? And why was Enrique so bitter about the statement? Well, maybe it was more personal than merely someone believing that all Transformers should be incarcerated, and that releasing them was wrong? Maybe Nitro Zeus really knew Enrique's wife at one point?Prequel to The Last Knight, where Mikaela has a fairly new relationship with Enrique. She doesn't know who he works for, but she does know a Cybertronian when she sees one, and the fucking Jet parked in the yard? That one is more than meets the eye at first glance, she is absolutely certain. Little does she know what he's really after.Slightly crackish prequel-porn that grew a little extra plot and feels.





	A Jet in the yard

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-conish, which is even pointed out by the damned Decepticon himself. He's also just a bit of a stalker, but I think that's kind of his canon character.

_There's a jet in the yard._

Mikaela does a double take, and rubs her still sleepy eyes, before glaring out the window again. _Still a jet._

Dismissing the anomaly, deciding to ignore it until _after_ her morning coffee, she heads for the coffee maker, loading it with singular focus, staring at it while her poison of choice trickles through to pool in the pot, the aroma teasing her to make her mouth water.

_A Saab Gripen. A jet like that would have little chance of landing without waking her up, not to mention that she can't find a single reason for the Swedish fucking Air force to land a single plane in her boyfriend's backyard. Sure, his job is classified, but really? That level of classified doesn't exist, she's certain of that after signing stacks and stacks of NDAs covering the above top secret level. There should be at least two jets, if not a squadron._

With some caffeine in her systems, still holding the second cup in her hands, she ventures outside. On the porch, the woman stops to take in the plane standing unmoving in the gritty yard of the secluded ranch. She takes a seat, slowly finishing her coffee while contemplating everything.

_Enrique isn't the type to handle secret international deals and trades of intel. Whatever his job actually is, posing as a correctional officer suits him; he isn't extremely bright, nor is he really technologically inclined. He's very average, and that's just one of the things she likes about him. _Mikaela is certain that she would see through it if he is acting, putting up a facade at home. Whatever fan this is, apparently the shit wants to blow her way.

Downing the last of her coffee, Mikaela slams the mug down on the table forcefully and walks into the yard, coming to a stop in front of the plane.

"I know you're not just an aircraft. What do you want?" She refrains from saying Decepticon, because if it is a lost Autobot who needs help, then who would she be to be presumptuous?

The fighter jet just sits there.

_Great. So what is she to do? No matter what Enrique actually works with, there is little chance that he knows much more about the Cybertronians than the average person, and that means that this silent fucker is here for her. Now, how will she explain _that_ to her boyfriend when he gets back home from work? There's a fucking _jet_ in the yard..._

_A very sleek piece of flier, angled in all the right ways, with fins in all the right places..._

Mikaela walks up to the machine, the machine she is increasingly convinced is not at all just a machine, but a sentient being. She lets her eyes rove the expanse of his wings as she walks into the shade underneath him, knowing that if this is indeed a mech, he will respond to appreciative looks slithering across his plating. _Or at least to having an organic walking around underneath him. If it doesn't do the trick, she could always touch his..._

The mech does not disappoint. Mikaela is underneath the aircraft when it suddenly stretches up towards the sky with a metallic groan, and the by now familiar sounds of transformation accompanies his frame's shifting and twisting. His sequence is finished, and a smallish mech stares down at her. It's not that he's small, really. No, he towers over her, but compared to Optimus, or Megatron, or that freakishly large Helicopter in Mission City, he's not all that impressive. What catches her eyes is the single red optic. Decepticon_. Great._

"I don't know anything. I've severed ties with the Autobots. You're wasting your time if you're here for information." She throws out the truth immediately, not thinking it will actually make a difference. _If the mech thinks she knows something, he won't have any qualms about torturing her until she dies — which may not take all that long, depending on how well he can handle the squishy fragility of a human — no matter how truthful her allegations are._

His mouth guards part as his toothy intake twists into what she thinks is a grin, and the mech's single optic flick as if it trails her body.

"I'm not here for that..." He rumbles in a deep and pleasant voice. _Is that a leer?_

Mikaela stares at him in silence, waiting for him to elaborate, and prove her wrong about the innuendo. His mouth guards part even more, and she sees something slither out between his mandibles. His tongue, she realizes, looking smooth and scaled like a snake as it slowly glides over his sharp teeth. _And fucking hell, it's split into two tips, and apparently he's ambidextrous with them, because one is still licking his teeth while the other one is waggling at her, and she really should stop staring..._

The Decepticon's tongue disappears into his mouth again, and Mikaela finally manages to tear her eyes away when his mandibles quirk into that probable grin again. His optic quirks in a peculiar way, and Mikaela get the distinct feeling of it being the equivalent of a quirked eyebrow.

"Did I break your processor?" He asks.

_Damn it, but his voice does things to her._

"What do you want?" She manages to ask, voice unsteady.

"I thought it would be obvious. Isn't this the way you fleshlings court each other for mating? I thought just whipping my spike out would be a little too crass." 

"Wh-what? Your spike? I, ah, _what?_" She squeaks ineloquently. _Mating? And what the hell is a 'spike'? Is he really implying..._

He rumbles a laugh and bends down to get closer to her. Close enough that she can feel the hot air leaving his helm vents, caressing her face, and Mikaela's heart hammers nervously. His toothy mandibles look even more dangerous up close. She takes a step back, even though giving ground probably is a bad idea.

"I want to fuck." He grins at her little noise of shock. "There, is that obvious enough for you?" He murmurs in a voice that she could listen to all night.

_Murmuring dirty words in her ear..._

Mikaela closes her eyes, drawing a deep breath to steady herself, and to buy some time to process this, because she never saw _this_ coming.

"B-but I have a _boyfriend!_ I'm pretty sure that he's going to propose. And how would it even work?"

_Why is she even considering that? It doesn't matter how it would work, because it's wrong and won't happen._

"Even more reason! I know about bachelorette parties, and how they're seen as the last chance to be free before you get tied up with the old ball and chain. That's after the engagement, no?"

"I, well, _yeah_, but it doesn't involve _cheating_!"

The Decepticon scoffs, stretching to his full height. "Please, you know as well as I do that it sometimes does. So you have not made any sort of deal with this _boyfriend_ of yours: no shackles around your digits, no written papers. You just let him own your frame without a contract? Even though you've only been dating for a couple of months."

_Contract? It's too fucking early for this._

"That's_ not_ how it works! I... It's a cultural thing, I guess, hard to explain. He doesn't own me, and a contract...? Ugh, that would make me feel like I had sold myself to him."

"You have. You're just not getting paid with money. What drives you, a need for a sense of safety?" The gun turret on his shoulder does a deliberate sweep. "Doesn't get much safer than with me." The Decepticon plunks down on the ground, leaning back on his elbows. "But do go on! Enlighten me! Explain this _cultural difference_. I'll try to understand. It may take some time, though. Probably at least four hours, plenty of time for _Enrique_ to get off his shift and come home." 

_The bastard smirks, she is certain of it. That he knows their schedule is worrying in and of itself, but it is even worse that he is using it against her like this. How the hell is she supposed to boot a 22 foot alien robot, packed with guns nonetheless, out of the yard before she is forced to explain his presence to Enrique? She really needs to hit the black market and buy herself a few RPGs or something like that._

"This is blackmail. You're trying to blackmail me into sleeping with you." She says, voice flat with the ugly realization.

"Trust me, you will not fall asleep when _I_ fuck you, and I pity you if your human fuckers have been so bad, you frequently fall asleep mid-coitus." 

_Obnoxiously self-assured bastard._

"That's not what I meant! And it's still_ blackmail!_"

The mech shrugs. "Whatever. It's the truth nonetheless. Once you go Con, you never go back, but if you won't even try, you'll never know why, so I better get you to try it."

_Of course he'd be fine with coercing her, he's a god-damned Decepticon. And the worst part is that she doesn't have much of a choice. If Enrique comes home to find the bastard here, and he calls the TRF, her history will be revealed. And who will believe that it's a coincidence that the Decepticon showed up _here,_ that she had nothing to do with it, that she doesn't even know him? She'll be labeled an associate in three seconds flat, will be thrown in jail, and alienated by everyone._

"I don't even know your designation."

"Nitro Zeus." His voice is a deep rumble, drawing each syllable out, and it makes his very name sound like a promise of long hours of sinful pleasure. 

An involuntary shiver trickles down her spine, settling in the pit of her stomach, and it is utterly confusing. She pointedly ignores the part of her that's thrilled, the gear head grease monkey part that makes hot cars — and apparently fighter jets — turn her crank. _Nope, not ready to open the can of worms that implies that she may be a Cybertronian-groupie xenophiliac who is somewhat thrilled by the prospect of cross-species intercourse when the other species is robotic aliens. _"So, eh, how are we going to do this? _Nitro Zeus._"

Nitro Zeus barks a laugh, and her eyes almost falls out of her skull when he does a partial transformation of his pelvic plating, extending a phallic component. It's not the vague familiarity of the part, nor is it the alien look of it that has her jaw hanging open.

_The thing is fucking massive._

"You decide. I'm ready for you, but I suspect that you might need some prep."

"There's not enough prep in the world for me to be able to take that anywhere. Bigger than a fucking tapir." Mikaela mutters.

The Decepticon laughs again, slowly stroking along his cock with a massive servo. "Sure you don't want to at least try this little thing on for size?" He teases.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be split in half." _Is he even aware of how fragile she is? He could easily kill her with a mere buck of his hips. _There's something inherently arousing about danger, though, and Mikaela rubs her legs together to get some friction against her increasingly wet sex.

"Give me a moment. I'll adjust some settings." He rumbles.

_Oh God, she's really going to do this, isn't she?_

The thought of doing this behind Enrique's back makes he heart clench, but the alternative will put them both up to their necks in shit, and she's not going to let that happen. "I thought you Cons were above rape, at least." She tries in a last attempt to be let off the admittedly tempting hook, and remain faithful.

"You asked how we're doing this. I'd say that's giving consent."

"It's not like I have a viable option. You won't leave, and I can't have you here when Enrique shows up. Going along with it to save everything I have is not the same thing as consent."

"Nah, it'll be dub-con at worst — at least that's the way they rate written PWP when someone starts out saying '_no',_ but changes it to '_yes'_ when being well taken care of. But I guess _you_ know that, considering your browsing history..." He leers at her, optic flashing, and Mikaela feels herself go crimson with embarrassment. "You really must enjoy those stories, considering how much time you spend reading them. Xeno porn, interesting choice. Do you flick your node while reading?" Mikaela works her mouth, but is unable to form words. "But I digress. I will have you squealing my name, along with a bunch of _'yes, yes, yes_', and _'please don't stop_'s, and asking for more."

_He fucking knows what she reads! He knows about all the monster tentacle smut she reads! Can't the ground just open and swallow her whole? _

"What makes you so sure you can give me what I want?" Mikaela manages to mutter.

Then she instantly regrets the comment when both tips of his tongue flicks out in a very deliberate gesture, and her traitorous pussy has a seizure. The Decepticon drags a vent, mandibles quirking in what is undoubtedly a knowing smirk, and she feels her face go beet red again when she remembers that Ratchet could smell arousal, and fucking _hell, the Decepticon probably_ _knows that he arouses her._

"How about you sit on my face while I rearrange some of my configuration?"

"O-okay..." Her voice sounds weak, and her knees tremble when she starts to move closer to the Jet.

He gives her no time to think about the practicalities; Mikaela's sweatpants are quickly shredded by a sharp talon, and she's still squealing in embarrassment and shock from her sudden nakedness when he lifts her, tipping back to stretch out on his back, disposing her on top of his face. She's left straddling his massive mouth guards, spread wide, and his optic flicks down to blatanty stare at her sex, and Mikaela is certain that she has never felt so vulnerable.

_She's half naked, on top of a Decepticon, and they're outside! The Ranch may be in the middle of nowhere, but there's not much to hide them from sight for miles and miles, and any wayward hiker, ultralight pilot, or mountain biker may come by at any moment, and there she is, in all her half dressed glory, st..._

Her train of thought derails at a hundred miles per hour when the tips of Nitro Zeus tongue — each as thick as her wrist, tapering to narrow tips — swipes along her slit, one after the other. She makes a startled mewl, because it's pleasure she didn't expect, the surprisingly smooth surface coated with something that leaves her folds tingling in a very pleasant way. One of the tips lingers on her sensitive little nub, flicking back and forth, and the other is nudging at her entrance, not dipping inside, just teasing. Mikaela's hands splay on his mouth guards of their own accord to steady her, and she feels her pussy clench around nothing. Her hips want to jerk forward in an attempt at finding some friction, but Mikaela manages to stop the movement before she gives away how good what he's doing feels. _She's not going to give him that gratification so easily, even if he is surprisingly good at this._

Then one of the tips slip into her wet heat, wriggling slightly as it slowly slides deeper, and she can't stop herself from spreading her legs wider, a stifled groan leaving her as she opens herself to his ministrations. The tip on her clit presses harder and starts to circle the little bundle of nerves, and Mikaela's fingers curl around the edge of Nitro Zeus' mouth guard, short nails scribbling against the smooth plating.

The Decepticon starts to tongue-fuck her slowly, sliding in and out of her at an infuriatingly langourous pace, increasing the pressure on that sweet spot inside her with every pull out, flicking away at her clit, and she's racing towards the peak at an embarrassing pace. Mikaela is moaning and panting, sweat trickling down her spine, and one of her hands has found it's way under her shirt, pinching and tweaking her nipple. She's riding him by now, lifting off and sinking down to get more of that friction, to increase the pace, and she's close, _so fucking close_...

Nitro Zeus stops. Pulls his tongue away completely, making it impossible for her to chase her own orgasm by fucking herself on that tongue. A frustrated growl forces it's way from her mouth.

"Don't_ stop!"_ It sounds less heated and more like a whine than she would like it to be.

The flying bastard rumbles a laugh, and then he starts teasing her clit, a whisper of touch, not nearly enough to bring her over. Mikaela growls, doing her best to grind down against him, but her position — straddling his mouth guards, her sex hovering tauntingly above his actual mouth without touching — makes it impossible.

"Do you want me to beg?" She grinds out.

"I would enjoy that very much, yes."

_Oh, if only it would be an insincere mockery of begging, but the pleas spilling over her lips are very much heartfelt, and she would hate that he was right from the beginning, if she wasn't so lost to her desperation._

"Please, don't stop, Nitro Zeus, I need you! Please _fuck_ me!" She whines, no longer registering what exactly she's saying.

"If that's what you want, fleshling. I'll fill you up better than you've ever been before, and I'll make you overload so hard, your optics will malfunction."

_Why does dirty talk sound even more hot in Cybertronian terms?_

He lifts her, and Mikaela squeaks in mortification at the rather undignified position — dangling in his hand, his fingers wrapped around her torso under her arms, squishing her boobs upwards, lower body naked. Then he dumps her to sit astride his hips as much as her limberness allows it, and she realizes that he has resized his fucking cock to be of a more appropriate size. It's still a big piece of equipment, but now it'll fit. _Probably._

"Ready to be ruined for humans forever?" He rumbles. "Oh, and I added this. For your pleasure." Nitro Zeus adds as an afterthought, pointing to a tiny cable-like appendage at the base of his cock. "It vibrates."

Her knees go weak even though she's sitting, because it does imply a certain amount of consideration for her pleasure, but mostly because... _well, he might be right saying she will be wrecked for humans_. _Most men she's been with so far has not even lived up to the standards of her damned vibrator. And they certainly haven't had his advantageous two tipped tongue. Flying bastard._

To preserve just a sliver of her dignity, Mikaela stifles a mewl, and then she get up on her knees, to position herself over his component. She traces the thing with her hand, testing the surface, and she finds that it feels kind of like a metallic snake: platelets that reminds her of scales, warm and smooth to the touch. It's much more solid, though, and when she reaches the tip, she finds slick fluid beading there. Curiously, she brings her slicked up finger to her mouth, touching it to her tongue. _It tastes and smells like 5-56, and it doesn't seem to hurt the mucous membranes in her mouth. And what options does she have? It's not like she would get much information from googling human/mech relations..._

"That's exceedingly hot." Nitro Zeus groans, and it's the first time he shows even a hint of discomposure. 

_It's so satisfying that it isn't just him unravelling her._ Mikaela grabs his cock in both her hands to reach around the massive thing, and she starts to stroke it, leaning in to lick at the tip while she goes. It serves dual purposes, because it gives her time to notice any adverse effects of his fluids, and at the same time, it gives her an opportunity to take some of her power back.

The Decepticon throws his helm back with an alien warble, and she just knows that it's from pleasure somehow. _Maybe she's unconsciously teeking his field? She did sometimes with the Autobots, and how else would she know what his non-human cues mean?_

Mikaela pushes the thoughts aside, and slides forward, rubbing her wet slit along his length. When the tip of his spike nudges her entrance, she tilts her hips and slides down on it. He bucks underneath her, but since she's kneeling on top of him, it does nothing but lift her with the movement, and finally Mikaela feels like she has some control. He's not getting any more than she will give. She doesn't deny him though, because teasing him would mean teasing herself as well, and she's too revved up, too impatient, to do that. His cock is long and thick, and it stretches her in a delicious way, her slow movement allowing her to adjust. Mikaela doesn't stop until she has taken as much as possible — kneeling on top of him makes it impossible to get all the way down to take him to the hilt — and she makes a disappointed noise when that vibrating little cable is tauntingly out of reach. She tries to sit deeper, but her knees won't cooperate to bend at that angle.

The cable extends, finding her clit, and Mikaela writhes on top of him, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, mindlessly riding the thick spike inside her. "Yes, yes, oh, Nitro, _more!_ I'm so fucking _close!_" She wails out, almost teetering on the edge. The vibrations stop, and she snarls in frustration. "No! You fucking asshole! Don't stop now."

"You sure you can take it there?" The Decepticon chuckles.

"Wha..? That's _not_ what I meant. I meant that you _are_ and asshole, because you stopped."

"Ah. You serious about wanting more, though?"

_"Yes!"_ Mikaela hisses.

"Because I can give you all of it, if it doesn't break you."

_What?_

"Give it to me."

"As you wish."

Mikaela squeaks in surprise when the Flier lifts her, easily flipping her in his hands, and then he gets up to kneel. With both his hands cradling her torso in a horisontal position, legs dangling freely, she watches the ground, feeling very small and vulnerable, uncertain what he's planning. "Hey, what are you...?"

"This is the closest to doggy style I can accomplish with someone so small." He grunts, and then he pulls her back, sheathing his spike inside her, all the way until her ass is pressed against his plating.

_She's so full_. Then that vibrating cable finds her clit again, almost attaching itself to her flesh, following every movement as Nitro Zeus starts to move. It's such an odd feeling, such a novelty, because while she knows well the feeling of being pounded into from behind, that's not what he does. No, he holds his hips still while moving her, literally using her as a cock sleeve. _She should've been able to figure that out, but somehow, it eluded her until it happened. _Still, there's something wildly arousing about it all._ She has always been fond of feeling small, and kind of at the mercy of her lover, and this really is the top level of that._

The vibrations on her node are buzzing away, and it doesn't take many thrusts before she comes hard, fingers clawing thin air where she's hanging in his hands yards from the ground. Mikaela practically wails, much louder than she normally does, and the Decepticon makes a strange noise somewhere between grinding gears and an old modem.

Something starts to stretch her, and she yips, but he pulls her off his cock, and what is probably at least a gallon of that 5-56 smelling liquid flows over her instead of into her. Hanging limply in his hands, feeling spent and boneless, and more satisfied than ever before, Mikaela does nothing more than a non-committal noise at the overwhelming amount of his fluid. _She probably should've guessed it._

He sets her down on the ground, the sand and dust clinging to her sticky ass and legs, but Mikaela doesn't even try to get up. _It's not like that would feel more dignified, and right now, she just doesn't give two fucks about that anyway._

"Well, that was even better than expected." Nitro Zeus rumbles.

It's an offhanded compliment at best, but it's also the truth, because Mikaela didn't have much hopes for this encounter to bring any sort of satisfaction at all, but it did. _Fuck yeah, it did._ "Agreed."

"Next time, you should wear a headlamp."

_Next time?_ Her stomach flutters strangely at the prospect of more of this.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because then I can call you fleshlight."

Mikaela screeches, grabbing a handful of dirt as the only available ammunition, throwing it at him, and Nitro Zeus rumbles a laugh, jumping into the air to make a very smooth transformation that has her pussy going impossibly slicker. "I'll be back." Comes the infamous sound clip from somewhere on his frame, before he takes off in a way no Earthen jet would ever be able to accomplish.

_It won't surprise her if he does come back._ _And she isn't sure if it would be a bad thing._

*****

"Are you ready, Banes?" Lennox asks.

Mikaela drags a deep breath to steady herself before she nods. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

"We will come in as soon as you have him distracted. Just be ready to get behind us before he can get his guns ready."

"Yeah."

"You're doing a very good thing here. Enrique will be proud of you. You've helped us find a notorious, and very elusive Decepticon."

"I don't think he sees it that way right now." Mikaela says dejectedly. 

She wanted to come clean, and to make things right, even if it was a risk. She'd done it to protect them both from the beginning, but when her relationship with Enrique deepened — just like she had hoped it would — she couldn't keep up the facade, couldn't go behind his back anymore. _And if she'd kept it up, she would've fallen even harder for Nitro._ Of course Enrique was hurt and upset, no matter how chivalrous her initial intentions had been. _She had been cheating, for fucks sake. _But at least he was willing to give her this chance to bring the Decepticon down, to let the TRF get him, and put him away in their prisons, which Enrique himself guarded. That this mess revealed to her what her husband-to-be worked with was just another layer of this cake made of different kinds of shit.

"Understandable, but so is your story. If you had come to us that first time, I wouldn't have believed that you had nothing to do with his appearance. I know how you looked at Sideswipe back then..."

_Great. People had guessed that she would like to fuck mechs before she even realized herself. Way to go, Mikaela._

"Let's just get this over with." She says, steeling herself. _It isn't like she hasn't developed a complicated relationship of lust and some feelings with Nitro over the months they've been fucking, and doing this hurts._

Without another word, she heads for their meeting spot. Dropping her clothes — Nitro really enjoys finding her naked — Mikaela waits for him. It isn't long before the unmistakeable sound of an incoming fighter jet reaches her ears, and she reflexively perks up before she remembers that this probably is the last time she'll see him, and that she is about to betray him.

The Decepticon touches down as smoothly as ever, making both her heart and her pussy clench.

"Eager again." Nitro rumbles. "I've missed you. It's been a while."

"I missed you too." She murmurs. _She will miss him._

The stun grenade hits him in the back, and the Decepticon falls to his knees, clearly caught off guard. Mikaela starts backing away, much slower than she probably should. The TRF forces are moving in, everyone barking to Nitro that he should surrender, and vaguely, she registers that she is backing away from her clothes, naked as the day she was born, but Mikaela finds herself unable to care, her eyes locked with his flickering optic.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, not certain if he will be able to hear her over the din of heavily armed soldiers moving in to apprehend him, and the effects of the grenade. "I'm so, _so_ fucking _sorry."_

Another stun grenade hits him, and he keels over forward, landing heavily on the ground with a loud clatter, just yards from her. Mikaela can't tear her eyes away, can't get herself to move behind the soldiers as she should.

"I'm sorry." 

Something passes over his face — a smirk, she thinks — something that she can't understand, because she registers it as approval, and that just can't be right. The soldiers well forward around them, as if she's a stone in the middle of a river where she stands frozen, staring at her lover. _Ex-lover._

"Decepticon."

It's the only word he says, but she can sense his pride, and approval, his admiration, and somehow, that's the only thing she needs to know that her apology is accepted.


End file.
